


a friendly game

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Romance, did i tag this right lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: There was no such thing as a friendly game when Minhyuk was involved.





	a friendly game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/gifts).



> for [@val](http://www./sassysavagesanha.tumblr.com/), an amazing person and friend and i hope my late birthday present is even SORT OF good <3

It was supposed to be a friendly game of laser tag.

Though Sanha didn't know why he thought that he could combine the words _friendly_ and _game_ in a sentence when it included Park Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was the bane of Sanha's existence. He was competitive to a fault, ruining even simple video games for Sanha (gloating brilliantly when he won, pouting endlessly when he lost). Sanha didn't even bother trying to bring Monopoly back into his house after Minhyuk broke a board during a casual match with Myungjun and Bin.

Bin had warned him, too: “His competitive streak is too big,” the older boy whispered as he cleaned up torn pieces of Monopoly money. “Don't get involved whenever he wants to do something.”

Sanha got involved, though. He got way too involved. Because despite that major character flaw, Minhyuk had such endearing personality traits that Sanha could honestly look past the weird, competitive streak.

Minhyuk was _passionate_. Maybe that's what made him so inclined to fight to the death over stupid board games, but it was also what made him dance so beautifully and sing so well. It was what made him a smart student in his academics and a kind student in his social groups.

He was tough, on top of it, and wouldn't hesitate to call people out if they tried to start something. Sanha cleaned up his bruises and cuts more than once, chastising him about challenging the school bullies. (“They're thugs,” Sanha had complained, “not worth your time.”

“They were hitting the new transfer kid,” Minhyuk replied, wincing as Sanha put a band-aid on his face. “I wasn't going to let them get away with it.”

And Sanha had just felt his heart beat wildly in his chest.)

He was soft, both physically and mentally.

(Sanha had mentioned that point to him one day, and Minhyuk showed off the muscles in his arms. “Soft?” he asked. “I'm full of muscle.”

“No, it's your skin,” Sanha corrected. “Your skin and...and your face, sometimes, when I get to feel that. And your hair. And your eyes. And your-”

“You felt my eyes?”

“No, but they _look_ soft.”

“Eyes are gooey.”

“You get what I mean, Minhyuk!”)

He was perfect, with all of his traits and with all of his flaws.

So Sanha started to date him.

(Minhyuk initiated the dating. Minhyuk was shy and awkward as he stammered out his question: “D-Do you want to, um, go visit this new cafe with me? It's supposed to be delicious-”

“Is this a date, Park Minhyuk?”

Sanha enjoyed watching Minhyuk's face turn bright red.)

Their first date went extremely well, once Minhyuk loosened up. Soon enough, Myungjun declared that they might be the cutest couple in the school (much to Dongmin and Bin's chagrin).

“And cute couples play laser tag,” was the thesis of Minhyuk's half-hour-long talk. Sanha would have much preferred it in paper format.

Besides, Minhyuk _did_ have a point; cute couples played laser tag. They were a cute couple. By all means, they should play laser tag. But Sanha wasn't going to be so easily swayed by sound logic, because he liked to actually rely on his feelings and emotions from time to time. And at the current, they tugged at his gut, reminding him of all the _friendly_ games he had partaken with Minhyuk over the years.

“I know how you get when you play games,” Sanha rebutted, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to back down from his position. He was going to win against Minhyuk in this argument. For once in his life, he was going to win against Minhyuk. “You always do whatever it takes to win, even when you have to trample over others to do it.”

“But never you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sanha scoffed, “You just unplugged my controller the other day when I almost beat your high score in that stupid racing game!”

“Survival of the fittest,” was Minhyuk's defense.

Sanha was even more steadfast in his decision. “No means no.”

And Minhyuk was even more steadfast in _his_ decision. It must have been his competitive streak taking over, because he quickly leaned into Sanha, pressing his lips up on Sanha's cheek and nuzzling his nose into Sanha's skin. “One game,” he whispered, “And I'll buy you three cartons of french fries.”

The offer was tempting. It was _so_ tempting, and Sanha felt himself nearly drooling over the thought of having free french fries over their movie date that evening.

As a poor college student, _three_ cartons of french fries was basically what he always dreamed his future would hold.

But as a _man_ , a man who was steadfast in determination, he wasn't going to allow himself to lose his dignity and pride over _three_ cartons of french fries.

Not three.

“Make it five,” he murmured, and Minhyuk readily agreed.

Sanha realized how stupid the idea was as he geared himself up for the event and stared over at the scoreboard on the large television nearby. The game hadn't started yet, and Sanha wondered if there was still time to switch sides without Minhyuk noticing.

(“I wanted to be on the same side!” Sanha had whined as he noticed that he and Minhyuk wore opposing colors.

“We didn't make reservations, and the birthday party team had one less member. Naturally, one of us had to go in.”

“And why _me?_ ”

“They're six year old kids. I think you'd fit in pretty well.”)

But before he could say anything to any of the employees, Minhyuk gave his shoulder a light shove. “We're going out first,” he mentioned, gesturing over to his team of younger teenagers. He appeared to be the oldest. Sanha wondered why the laser tag ring was only appealing to babies. “May the best man win, Sanha, okay?”

And as he ran off, Sanha frowned bitterly and adjusted the armor on his chest, looking down at his beeping red dots. Minhyuk was going to be too competitive, especially when he was up against little kids. He couldn't _stand_ to be beaten by little kids.

Poor guys, too. As Sanha looked them over, staring into their hopeful, exuberant eyes, he discovered that their youthful optimism had blinded them to what was dead ahead.

Sanha had lost his own youthful optimism when Minhyuk tripped him to win at a race. It was a miserable, sinking feeling, only made better from extensive apologies and plenty of ice cream, courtesy of Minhyuk himself.

Could he convince Minhyuk to buy ice cream for fourteen kids?

Probably not.

So he would do the next best thing. He would align with the children, sectioning himself off as their self-proclaimed leader, and explaining their game plan. They listened about as well as little children could before Sanha gave his final order: “Hide low, shoot quick. Aim to kill. Especially that stupid-looking bigger kid, alright? _Destroy_ him.”

Then he released his army out into the wilderness that was the laser tag rink.

Kids hyped up on sugar and spirit, though, were actually useful. They were fast, darting in and out behind props, changing places with other teammates, and taking down plenty of young teenagers before they themselves would go down. Sanha cheered them on from time to time, whispering encouraging messages whenever he passed by a hiding spot.

He checked the score every so often, and grinned when he realized he was in front of Minhyuk.

“Eat that, you loser,” he muttered to himself before turning a corner.

The loser was right nearby.

Sanha held up his gun in a hurry, but Minhyuk, in all of his dancing talent, was far more quick. He dodged Sanha's first shot, then allowed his chest light to go out with the second shot.

Sanha couldn't shoot a third time, on account of Minhyuk being far too close range for Sanha's aim to reach anything of importance.

“Minhyuk, stop it,” Sanha complained as he was backed into a corner by his own boyfriend. “We're going to play this fair and square, alright?”

Minhyuk hummed out a response; it was neither yes nor no, and so Sanha rephrased his question into a statement.

“We're going to take steps back and shoot each other properly, like laser tag is done.”

“Oh, of course,” Minhyuk responded, but he didn't follow Sanha's wishes. Instead, he placed a kiss upon his boyfriend's cheek; just one kiss.

Sanha's skin tingled, and he slapped a hand over the affected area. “Minhyuk, my team is full of _kids_! What if they see?”

“What if they see what?” Minhyuk asked, a devious smile on his face. “It's not like cheek kisses are _bad_ , are they? See, if I wanted to be bad, I would do this-”

He would kiss Sanha, apparently, passionately, lovingly, right on the lips. And Sanha, in all his weakness, couldn't help but to kiss back, wrapping his longer arms around Minhyuk's body and just relishing in the moment. Sure, it was in a musty laser tag rink with screaming children right nearby as they wondered where their dear leader was, but it was still a _kiss_ , and it was a kiss initiated by _Minhyuk_.

If Sanha wasn't already in love, he definitely fell into it right then and there.

It was a pity that Minhyuk drew back, just as Sanha was getting into the kiss.

It was also a pity that Minhyuk took the quiet opportunity to suddenly start shooting at Sanha's small, blinking lights, and before Sanha could react, none of them were lit up. He was out of the game, defeated by none other than Park Minhyuk.

Park Minhyuk, that smug bastard.

“Minhyuk!” Sanha gasped, breathless and shocked at the display of terrible sportsmanship. “That's against the rules!”

“I don't see _no kissing your hot boyfriend_ anywhere on the list,” Minhyuk deadpanned, and he smirked, stepping away and giving Sanha a small salute. “Anyway, you'd better head back to your base. Because, you know, you're completely out of the game.”

“Minhyuk!” Sanha knew he was whining now, but Minhyuk didn't seem to care. He simply laughed and turned away, scurrying over to the front door and mumbling, “now time to ruin that pesky kid's birthday party.”

_Friendly_ _game_ , Sanha thought as he trudged back to the entrance of the laser tag rink.

There was no such thing as a friendly game when Minhyuk was involved.

(And, somehow, as Sanha curled up on him that night, he realized he didn't mind it so much.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> minhyuk is a twit
> 
> pls check out val's [A03 account](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/pseuds/sassysavagesanha)!!! she's written some of the best socky ever. i can't compete ;A;
> 
> also hmu on my tumblr [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
